<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Move by wowthwtslame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599717">The Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame'>wowthwtslame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Greaser AU, this is an excerpt from a greaser au I accidentally made</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I drew Steven in a leather jacket because I thought he’d like, perform rock songs in it but I slicked his hair back and now here we are. This is an old excerpt I found from my notes, but I thought it was cute. :)</p><p>Here’s the original art from my Instagram! (Kinda old so don’t judge oof)</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B3TGQaTgwT2/?igshid=13isjqa61fe5w &lt;&lt; this contains the original doodles of Steven in leather 😳</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B3VYzSlAhlw/?igshid=1bz1ji4c5h19t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Garnet &amp; Pearl &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyelids peeled open. She saw convenience stores and small houses dotting the streets. She read the sign. Beach City. Her parents had convinced her that leaving her old home, her old friends, and her old life behind would be a good thing, but she couldn’t see it. At least she knew the pain of moving. She’d done it too many times before. “Connie, we’re here!” her mother exclaimed. How could she be excited? She was just going to cut people open or whatever she did at the hospital. “Ok, I’m getting my stuff, mom.” She grabbed her suitcases from the trunk and brought them into the house. When she walked in, she immediately noticed the crimson shag carpeting. Great. A smelly carpet. Just what she needed. She sighed and fumbled up the rickety wooden stairs to find her room. Luckily, there was no carpeting in here, just a wooden floor coated in a thin layer of dust. She sneezed and heard her father rush up the stairs. “Connie, are you ok?” She rolled her eyes. “Dad I’m fine. Quit bein’ so paranoid.” “Gosh, sorry for worrying about my own daughter.”</p><p>Connie let out a huff. This would be a long day.</p><p>Her mom had sent her out to the closest convenience store (which, probably not ironically, was conveniently close) to buy herself a, as her mother phrased it, “juice or candy bar or something.” She hummed with irritation, but was satisfied with being able to get out of the house. She’d wanted to see this town, as much as she’d dreaded moving from her old one. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Unfortunately, her wanderlust didn’t last long as she ran into someone. It was a girl, slightly shorter than her, with skin a bit lighter than her own and dark hair dyed lavender. There was a purple gemstone embroidered on the back of her leather jacket. “Hey, bub, watch it!” The girl’s indigo eyes burned into her own. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s fine, Amy, calm down. She looks new.” A taller girl, with pale skin and a bob soothed her. “She was in my space, Pearl! You know I don’t-“ “Amy.” Connie shivered as she heard a surprisingly cool voice call the small girl’s name. This girl was even taller, darker skin and an afro to complement her round face, which was obstructed by a pair of sunglasses.</p><p>“Hello, new one. My name is Garnette. These are my friends Pearl and Amy, but don’t mind them. They’re standoffish. Are you new ‘round here? We ain’t never seen a girl like you before.” Connie was shaken. Here she was, a small Indian girl with a white blouse and a pale blue skirt being towered over (mostly) by these intimating greaser girls. “Uhh, my name is Connie. Nice to... meet you?” It came out as a question. She went to shake Garnette’s hand, which, surprisingly, she obliged to. “Hey, you think the kid’d get a kick outta her? She’s simple, just like him.” Amy joked. “Quit that. He may be more... emotionally fragile, but we still accept him. He has done things for us, after all.” Pearl reprimanded Amy, who was having none of it. “Hey guys, what’d I miss?” A male voice came from behind the three girls, and they turned to face him. “Hey Steve-o! You’re here! We just met this pretty lil’ lady, and we think she was headin’ to the store. Why don’t you be her escort?” Amy asked with a teasing grin. “Stop teasin’ the new girl, Ame.”</p><p>Steven stepped into Connie’s view and she adjusted her thin glasses frame. Not much taller than she, he was fair-skinned, slightly darker than Pearl, maybe? His face shined like the moon in the middle of the night and his chocolate eyes were complimented by his rosy cheeks. Even his messy curls had a magenta hue. “H-hi! I’m Connie!” Connie exclaimed with newfound confidence. Steven locked eyes with her and flushed. His own confidence had disappeared. “H-hi, Connie. I’m... I’m Steven.” He gave her a crooked smile and offered his hand, which she shook with delight. “What’s a pretty lady like you doing out here by yourself?” “Well, my mother sent me to get a juice or a candy bar from the nearest store, but I ran into Amy, Pearl, and Garnette on my way. They kinda spooked me, if I’m bein’ honest.” The girls in question had walked away, interested in the next thing and leaving Steven to his own. “Pshaw, don’t be afraid of ‘em. They like to screw around. They’re harmless.” Steven dismissed them with a wave of his hand. “Anyways, that convenience store?”</p><p>Connie and this possible new friend walked out of said convenience store, each with a soda in their hands. Steven popped his open and started chugging. Connie, being intrigued by his ability to do this fluidly and easily, had not caught on that she was staring. “Like what ya see?” Steven nudged her with his elbow. “N-no... I mean... sorry-“ “Like I said, don’t be worried. I’m just messin’.” Connie felt her face heat up.</p><p>Maybe this town wouldn’t be horrible after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>